This invention relates to indene derivatives and antimicrobial agents containing such indene derivatives as effective components.
It has been known that etiolated seedlings of Adlay have antimicrobial activities, whether in a dried form, as a squeezed juice or as an extract. As examples of compound having this kind of antimicrobial activity, Japanese Patent Publications Tokkai 2-270825 and 3-240473 have suggested monoglycerides of stearic acid and palmitic acid, as well as their derivatives.